What The Staff Don't Know
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Everyone knows Harvey and Mike are in a relationship, but there are some things they don't know... Established Relationship. Just a little one-shot. Enjoy!


I have some time before my exam and I'm not taking anything in from studying. So why not have a little Marvey instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

**What the Staff Don't Know**

Harvey and Mike were the office couple. Everyone knew about them, everyone knew they were together in a happy relationship. They saw the quiet smiles and looks exchanged between them; they saw Harvey's hand gently pressed into the small of Mike's back as they walked to the elevators.

They saw the times when Harvey would lean on Mike's cubicle wall and smile while he talked, lingering for the stupidest reasons just to talk to Mike. And through Harvey's glass walls the occasional kiss could be seen as they 'worked late' together on the sofa.

Both Harvey and Mike were very professional in their jobs, and although they would sometimes steal a kiss in the confines of Harvey's office; they generally kept each other at arms' length. After all, they didn't want all the employees of Pearson Hardman knowing all of their intimate secrets.

For example, the staff didn't know that Harvey was one for cuddling. Once they got home, he would pull off his suit and poker face and collapse on the sofa. For him, it seemed only natural to tug Mike into his arms and feel the weight of Mike's head against his chest. Mike was a huge comfort to him in this way, he would bury his face in Mike's hair and finally let go of all the tensions of the day.

He would also pull Mike close in bed, swearing he couldn't sleep if he couldn't feel Mike's body against his. Whether it was spooning in against Mike's back or letting Mike's head rest on his chest, it calmed him entirely. He found that having Mike's legs tangled with his would keep him warm for the entire night, and the soft brush of Mike's breath against his neck was one of the things he loved most in the world.

More often than not, Harvey would play a movie just so he could have Mike in his arms. With Mike spilled across his legs or nestled into his chest, the movie was always more enjoyable anyway. He loved that during movies; Mike would always shift a little and draw shapes on Harvey's skin or trace the tendons running along his slowly. It was a constant reminder that he was there and often he felt little kisses on his neck or chest during the film, usually just before Mike fell asleep cuddled in his arms.

The staff also didn't know that Mike could cook. Everyone assumed he survived on Ramen and take out food, even after falling in love with Harvey. Yet he had wanted to impress Harvey and had simply learned. Mike learned at a breathtaking pace, naturally, and had a million recipes committed to his memory from just reading cookbooks.

Mike often cooked for both of them, and truth be told, even Harvey preferred it to going out sometimes. Mike would light a single candle in the centre of the table and serve delicious food.

One of the things Harvey loved most about Mike's cooking was when he stood and watched him. He loved seeing those bright eyes alive with happiness when something turned out well, and he loved seeing Mike dance around the kitchen to the music that played lazily throughout the condo while he cooked.

Most of all, he loved it when Mike would draw him close, dip a spoon into whatever he was cooking and press it to Harvey's lips with the simple command of, "Taste." The food was always gorgeous yet Mike's intent eyes would be searching his face for approval. Normally, Harvey would lean in and brush his lips against Mike's ever so lightly and whisper, "Delicious."

Another thing the staff didn't know was the pair had an incredibly child like side. More than once, Harvey had been running a bath and splashed water at Mike, resulting in a water fight that ended up with both of them in damn, clinging clothes and pressed together passionately.

On Harvey's bedside table there was a strip of photos taken in a photo booth where he and Mike had messed around pulling ridiculous faces and being dramatic for the strip of photographs. They stood in a long silver frame and the one of Harvey kissing Mike's cheek while he blushed and feigned a faint was his favourite.

Although Harvey was happy to show his childish side to Mike and mess around, he still hadn't agreed to Mike's idea of going to Disney World.

The staff at Pearson Hardman didn't know that Mike was sometimes the one to be dominant in bed. They all assumed that Harvey would be the possessive one time andtime again. This subject was often gossiped about in staff rooms, and everyone thought that Harvey would be the one pressing Mike down into the mattress.

Although this was often the case, sometimes Mike would push Harvey onto his back and take pleasure in tracing the contours of his toned body with his fingertips, tongue, lips, and teeth. It made him smile to hear Harvey moan, to hear him reduced to only growling Mike's name when Mike went down on him, his lips soft and sweet yet his tongue a devilish tease.

When he pressed his lips to Harvey's and felt Harvey try to take control he would press Harvey's arms down into the bed until Harvey groaned and relaxed back into the bed, allowing Mike to continue his onslaught of sensation on Harvey's body.

The staff didn't know that much about Harvey and Mike's private life at all. And neither of the lawyers felt that they should know more than they do. Donna already took great pleasure in winking at Harvey whenever he walked in with slightly kiss swollen lips.

There were things the employees just didn't need to know, they didn't need to see the bruises of love bites just under Mike's collar or how Harvey was actually quite sweet underneath all the ruthless "I don't care," attitude. They didn't need to know the secrets of the couple, but they knew they were happy.

* * *

A review for when I come out my two and a half hour exam would be just splendid.


End file.
